


Fake Names and Creepo McDouchefaces

by ScatteredStories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, OR IS IT, One Night Stands, perry white and the howler phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredStories/pseuds/ScatteredStories
Summary: Cat Grant has just witnessed Perry White pitching a chair out the window and is not in the mood for the Daily Planet's 'after-work sesh' at the local bar so she ends up somewhere much more interesting where an unknown act is playing live.That AU fic where Cat inadvertently finds herself in a local women's bar.





	Fake Names and Creepo McDouchefaces

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot inspired by a video sent to my by a friend. I can't remember the title. I left this with a slightly open ending in case you guys want me to keep going.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Her fingers dance along the moist edge of the glass of whiskey she’d been nursing for the past half hour, her mind still replaying the scene at the Daily Planet earlier that day. Cat could hear the shattering of the window as the chair flew from beside her and out towards the sidewalk of Concord Lane. She’s not sure but she thought she heard screaming a few seconds later and could only hope that no one got a good helping of redwood chair to the head. “Excuse me.” Someone says, pulling Cat from her thoughts. It was a guy wearing a nice suit but his breath stunk of beer that it makes her face scrunch up in disguise, “I was just sitting at the booth with a few friends and I noticed that you’re here all by yourself.” He continues and Cat fights the urge to walk away.

This was her only night off, there was no way she was going to let this boy ruin it.

So with a sweet smile, she takes a sip of her drink before regarding him, “Yes, well there’s a reason for that.” Yes, the reason was she hated every single person at The Planet and she would rather not spend the night trying to make nice with a bunch of privileged men thinking their better than her and, worse, trying to hit on her.  
“I’m sure but…” Then his hands slowly creep along the bar towards hers, “… wouldn’t the night be better spent with some company? I mean, I’m only twenty-four but I’m totally into older women.”  
If glares could kill, this man would be a pile of bloodied lumps on the floor from the sheer murder pouring from narrowed hazel eyes. Her mouth opens to tear him a new one when another figure steps in between them, facing her, blinding her with a brilliant, beautiful smile.  
“Hey you! Sorry I’m late, traffic was really bad.” The woman says without paying an ounce of attention to the dumbstruck man behind her, “Anyway, I need to pee. Wanna come with?” she offers and Cat’s mind tries to catch up with everything that’s happening, finding some difficulty recovering from the sheer brightness of the girl’s smile.

Then thanks to a few more weird looks, Cat finally realizes what the woman was doing. She was giving Cat an out. “Yes. Please.” She says with a small smile to young girl then another glare at the guy standing behind her before grabbing her purse, her drink, and the blonde’s arm then making her way to the women’s bathroom. The stranger seems to take the contact as permission and quickly plays along, pulling Cat closer and wrapping an arm around her waist but as soon as the bathroom door closes behind them, the woman gives Cat a soft nod before stepping away and walking to the mirrors. She takes a moment to take in the room and notes that it’s relatively empty compared to what she was used to in bars and clubs, cleaner too. Then once she’s scanned the room, her attention is drawn to her saviour. She was definitely young and yet the horrid sweater-skirt combo she was wearing made her look like a grandmother.

‘Say ‘thank you’, Adam.’ Her own words to her son pierce through her thoughts, making Cat clear her throat.

“Thank you for helping me out back there.” She starts and the girl turns away from the mirror and smiles.  
“No problem. Us girls—“, “I mean you didn’t have to, I had it under control, but I appreciate the assist.”

It was true. She was ready and capable of making that boy cry home to his mother. She didn’t want anyone else doubting that ability. Not even the complete stranger who was only trying to help--- Crap. It seems her ego just wasn’t taking any shit today. Not even nice shit from a nice girl.

“Sorry that was—“Cat started to apologize but is cut off when the girl puts her hands up, “No, it’s okay. I didn’t think you couldn’t handle yourself. I just can’t stand cocky guys like that and I saw how uncomfortable you were so I just… Y’know… couldn’t stop myself from stepping in.” she says before turning back to the mirror so she could tie her hair up into a tight ponytail.

Hm. Young and smart, the former was definitely an attribute Cat definitely found appealing.

“Yes well, guys like that are everywhere in this city. Entitled. White.—“  
“Straight?” the woman says with a look to her reflection in the mirror.  
“Yes.” Cat says with a smile and a shake of her head, “That.”  
“Well, /that’s/ why I’m even more annoyed. Why the heck do they even think they can pick women up at a lesbian bar anyway? It’s crazy.”

It takes Cat’s mind a second to register what she had just said and the gears slowly begin to turn, making sense of what was going on. Yes, she had avoided the ‘after-work drinking sesh with the boys’ and had found a nice, quiet, hole-in-the-wall bar a few blocks from her apartment but she hadn’t realized it was a, “lesbian bar?”  
That seems to catch the girl’s attention and she turns towards Cat, “You didn’t know.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement, an observation.  
“No, I’m afraid I didn’t.”  
“That’s okay. Really, this is just any other bar but with better cocktails.” She smiles before grabbing her bag from the floor, “Anyway, we can’t hide in here forever. I have to go out there and sing at some point during the night.”

Cat recalls a sign outside the door, if you could call it that. It was a large blackboard with a light shining into it.

“Oh! I saw the sign outside. You’re um…”  
“Kara.” The younger woman smiles before holding a hand out, “Pleased to meet you…?”  
“C—“She stops, not sure if she should give her real name away. Surely, Kara wasn’t really the girl’s name, right? “Cammie.” She lies before taking Kara’s hand.

Now, Cat has met a lot of people in her line of work and has shaken hands with the brightest stars and mind in America, but no handshake has ever put a smile on Cat’s face as genuine as the one on her lips at this moment. She didn’t know why but something about this girl was just… different. It was definitely not because she was some unknown performer or because those blue eyes looked like deep pools that Cat just wanted to jump into or because she smiled at Cat like they’ve known each other all their lives, no, it was definitely not that last one.

“Nice to meet you, Cammie.” Kara smiles before gesturing towards the exit, “Shall we?”  
With a soft nod, they make their way back to the bar and it’s then that Cat finally notices how many women there were. Some were wearing dresses, a lot more were wearing jackets and she couldn’t help but appreciate the fashion sense of most of the women here. “Kara!” Some guy calls out, flannel shirt, bowtie, geeky looking. “Sound check, come on!”  
“I’ll be right there, Winn!” Then Kara nudges her shoulder then nods towards the bar  
“Oh crap. He’s still here.” She groans, dropping her shoulders before turning to Kara, “Thank you for the save. I can handle him from here. Go do your job.”  
There’s a thoughtful look in the younger woman’s face and she barely catches the “Hold on.” Just before she jogs towards the Witt—or whatever his name was. After a few moments of Cat just standing there, Kara returns and offers her hand yet again, “I talked to my friends and we think you should sit with us instead, so Creepo McDouchface there stops bothering you. What do you say?” Kara offers with a bite of her bottom lip and an adorable smile, “We have free drinks and nachoooooos.”

Cat bites her tongue as she mulls about the many pros and very few cons of accepting the offer. Kara had already helped her tonight and none of the numerous alarm bells in Cat’s head was going off, she might as well have fun with a new acquaintance.

“Fine.” She says with a playful roll of her eyes, “but no nachos, those things would go straight to my thighs.”  
Kara suddenly bounces in excitement and it Cat’s eyes widen and both surprise and amusement, “Yay! Okay! We’re right here. Order whatever you want, I just have to do the sound check.” Then she leads Cat to the table just to the side of the stage where some bags and jackets hung off the backs of chairs, along with what Cat guesses is Kara’s cardigan hanging off the side of the couch she’s sitting on.

God, that girl really needs a stylist, or maybe a flamethrower.

She watches the band adjust knobs and tape down cables, not really finding anything interesting about all of it. Music wasn’t really anything important to Cat, she hated the newer songs now that were all about sex and drugs and moving bodies in very inappropriate ways. She had always been an oldies-but-goodies kind of girl whenever she did listen to music; oldies meaning anything before the year 2000. So the hustle of the band and their crew just flies over her head, except of course, Kara. She watches Kara as closely as she would a comet, or a shooting star, or whatever rare beautiful thing she couldn’t think of at the moment. She watches her setting up her own microphone, a guitar, and even as she helped out the others all while starting up a conversation with each person that so much as drifts into her very large personal conversation bubble. She’d also throw smiles and promises of ‘I’m almost done” and mouthing ‘have you ordered?’ or ‘where’s your food?’ towards Cat.

It all makes for a very odd but also very… memorable moment for the journalist.

Was she being flirted with? Or was Kara just naturally so friendly?

Whatever she was doing, it was making Cat’s stomach flutter every time that smile or those eyes are directed at her.

Whatever Kara was doing, it was having a profound effect on Cat.

Then she notices the singer take to the stage, ‘tss’ing and ‘one-two’ing into the microphone before raising a hand, “Donny! Hey! Can you get us some cheese sticks or something?” she calls out before pointing to the table where Cat was sitting trying to gesture that she was fine with her glass of wine. “Yeah and your nachos, please!”  
“Comin’ right up, darlin’!”  
“Thank you!” Kara smiles before making some final adjustments to her mic and tucking plastic triangles on the stand before making her way back to the table.

Cat had been so used to men and women being intimidated by her that Kara taking charge comes as a surprise that was not at all unwelcome, and she must have had more drinks than she thought because as soon as Kara settled beside her on the couch, her body feels like it becomes twice as warm and her eyes just roam a little too long down the sweater-skirt covered body.

“So, you’re a celebrity around here?” She asks playfully, feeling more comfortable with Kara beside her. “I feel like I should apologize for not knowing.”  
“Pfft, no.” Kara laughs, “We’re an indie band and we’re touring a few cities, playing at bars that my friends own. Tonight Metropolis, tomorrow Opal City, the day after that, I have no idea. We’re not really popular but we do have a YouTube channel. It’s…” Then her voice fades and Cat looks up to see Kara looking over her shoulder, she follows her stare and sees the boy from earlier, still sat with his friends, staring at Cat like he was looking at a piece of meat.

It makes Cat’s blood boil to not only see such bold, arrogant display of male entitlement but to have it directed at her and she has half a mind to go over there and kick the kid’s underdeveloped right ball right up to his thro— “I think I know how to get him to leave you alone but it may or may not backfire, depending on how desperate he is.” Kara whispers and her voice is so close and her breath is warm as it drifts down Cat’s ear and neck, “and you have to be okay with it before I do it.”

No translations are needed. 

Cat knew exactly what Kara meant it makes a fire burn inside her that she hasn’t felt in so long.

Without hesitating and not at all drunk enough to blame the alcohol, Cat turns to Kara, noting how her body was farther away than her face, respecting whatever her decision would be. Then Cat throws caution and a husked “fuck it” to the wind before capturing Kara’s lips.

The kiss was pure molten heat, it radiates from their lips and down to every perfectly pedicured toe. She’s sure she has never felt a kiss like this before and it had nothing to do with the wine or the creep who’s probably staring at them but Cat doesn’t get a chance to contemplate what this kiss meant before a hand is on the back of her head, fingers tangling between locks of curled blonde hair. “Fuck.” She breathes in the same breath she took before reconnecting their lips, this time testing the boundaries with a quick flick of her tongue against Kara’s bottom lip. She feels Kara pull back and push forward with her mouth slightly open to allow Cat access and then— “Um… Cheese sticks and Nachos?”  
There’s a deep disappointed groan between them and honestly, Cat isn’t even sure if the sound came from her or Kara.

“Thanks, Donny.”  
“Anytime.” He says with an apologetic smile and a “Sorry” before making her way to the next customer. Once they’re alone again, Cat chances a glance at Kara and sighs, ‘Here we go, the awkward after kiss conversation.’ Cat thought to herself while trying to adjust her hair and her place on the couch.  
“The cheese sticks here are really good and they use real mozzarella.” Kara muses before taking on the aforementioned sticks, dipping it in something pink before offering it to Cat, “Bite.”  
Instincts make Cat scoff, “I can feed myself.”  
“I know. Bite.”  
“Kara.”  
“Cammie.”  
“Is this still for the viewing pleasure of Creepo McDoucheface?”  
There’s that wide, genuine smile again, “No. This is me feeding you. He’s gone now.”  
Raising a curious eyebrow, Cat turns to where the creep had been sitting and finds that he really was gone. Amusement and a hint of disappointment mix inside her because did this mean she couldn’t get another kiss like that?

‘Jesus, Catherine. Get a handle on yourself.’ She scolds herself before turning around, narrowing her eyes on the fried stick before taking a bite. “Good right?”  
“No.” She answers as she chews. “There is nothing good about anything fried.”  
“Oh come on! It’s good! Admit it!”

The Cheese Stick was subpar at best but that damn smile makes it so hard to disagree.

“Fine. It was okay for bar food.”  
Kara first pumps then takes the rest of the cheese stick into her mouth and Cat just laughs, “Score one for Kara.” Then their manager tells them that they were going to start and Kara huffs before turning to Cat, “After the set, I’ll let you taste their specialty, shawarma.” Then she leans in for a kiss, tame, sweet, and just as addicting as the first.

Mind reeling and lips tingling from the kiss, Cat tries to watch her perform. Their set was four songs long and Cat can’t help but appreciate the song choices and wonders whether Kara had chosen them herself or if it was really the songs that the whole band liked.

New York State of Mind.

Chasing Pavements.

Take Me or Leave Me.

And an acoustic version of Miley Cyrus’ Wrecking Ball to round out their performance. Now Cat wasn’t into the whole fad of falling head over heels for rock stars, Jon Bon Jovi would know, but something about the kiss and seeing Kara singing on stage while also giving her these intense glances feeds the flame inside of her and by the time Kara makes it down from the stage, she was throbbing.

“Guys, this is Cammie. Cammie, this is Maggie our drummer and my sister’s girl, Alex our lead guitar and said sister, Meagan our badass bass player.”  
“Hey.”  
“Yo.”  
“Hello.” The three women answer in order but Cat could barely register their names as she tells them how nice it is to meet them before reaching out and pulling Kara towards the bathroom. She glares at the women inside and only once they leave does she turn and press Kara to wall, silencing any protest with a kiss. It’s intense and hungry and sloppy but Kara returns it as soon as their lips make contact. “Do you want to get out of here?” Cat husks into the kiss and she feels Kara smile, “Yes, Ma’am.”

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Cat wakes the next morning with a dull ache in her body but feeling relaxed more than ever. She was probably late for work but in that moment she couldn’t care as she turns around to face—the empty other side of her bed. She lifts her head from the pillow in confusion then sighs before settling back down, wondering why she expected any different. 

She didn’t even give the girl her number, or even her real name.

Instead of sulking though, Cat takes a breath and watches the rays of the filter through the silk curtains of her home and she notes how warm her house felt just from having Kara in it for a few hours. She swears, that girl had some kind of super power.

Then, of course, the peace of the morning is shattered by her phone ringing.

Reaching over, Cat answers with the phone a few inches from her ear because she just knows who it was going to be.  
“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?” Perry roars and for the first time, it doesn’t make a feeling of dread descend on Cat’s shoulders.  
“Mr. White, I’m—“ She’s cut off by the sound of the door opening and she quickly grabs the blankets to wrap it around herself. “I’m still at home, I had a family emergency. I’ll be there in—“ Kara comes into the room caring a tray of coffee and bagels.

If it weren’t for Perry screaming into her ear, it would have rendered Cat speechless. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you I—“  
“IF YOU’RE NOT HERE IN THE NEXT HALF HOUR DON’T BOTHER COMING IN TO WORK EVER!”  
“Yeah, okay.” Cat says before hanging up, thoughts of Perry White’s red hot anger the farthest it has ever been from her mind.  
“Is everything okay?” Kara asks as she places the tray on the bed. “I hope this is okay, I didn’t really know how you took your coffee but I got you a latte.”  
“That’s—That’s perfect actually.”  
“Yeah? I can wrap these up and you can eat them in the office or something.” Kara offers.  
“Why would you do that?” Cat asks confused at the suggestion.  
“Your boss sounded pretty mad.”  
“Oh, Perry? He doesn’t mean what he says sometimes.”  
“Well, if you’re sure than I’d love to have breakfast with you and to hear how awesome I am for getting you breakfast in bed.” Kara says with an adorable smug face that Cat can’t help but kiss. “I was looking for a thank you but kisses are acceptable currency.”

They spent an hour talking about anything and everything from current affairs, Hollywood, and halls of fame all the way down to conspiracy theories and the illuminate that Kara was sure existed before finally talking about where to go from here.  
“So you and your band are headed to Opal City next, huh?”  
“Yes.” Kara smiles, “I’m not as excited about it as I was a few days ago though but I still am.”  
“You should be. It’s a step in getting your name out there.”  
“Yeah but right now…” She pauses to kneel on the bed, leaning forward so that their lips almost touch, “…I just want my name on your lips.” Then Kara kisses her and everything else falls away, the apartment, The Planet, time itself.

She could see herself getting lost with Kara, could see how those sapphire eyes could pull her in and under until there was nothing else, and Cat could feel herself wanting it.

But if she does, Perry White was going to kill her and if he kills her, she’ll never get her own company off the ground.

So as much as she wanted to play hooky with Kara, she couldn’t, and she has to pull away with a scolding hum. “Good try but I have to get to work and I’m sure you’re due to leave soon.”  
“I am. You’re actually really right, I have to go.” Kara sighs before placing one last kiss on Cat’s lips, “As weird as this sounds, I’m glad Creepo McDoucheface was at the bar last night.”  
“Me too, Kara. Be safe, okay? Opal City is nice but there are Creepo McDouchfaces everywhere.”

Kara laughs as she pulls away before grabbing her god-awful cardigan from the drawer, “I will. I’ll lock on the way out.” She says before opening the door but not before tapping the small framed plaque on the wall of Cat’s bedroom, “I’m really glad I met you, I hope I see you around, Miss Grant.”


End file.
